Connecting the Souls
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: When Maka is bored, she has a devilish plan to entertain herself by scaring the wits out of the ever confident Soul. So when it doesnt all go as planned, things turn out for the better until they are interrupted by an unannounced guest. My first one shot.


Hi everyone! This is my first one shot so I hope I did a good job!

Outline: When Maka is bored, she has a devilish plan to entertain herself by scaring the wits out of the ever confident Soul. So when it doesn't all go as planned, things turn out for the better, until they are interrupted by an unannounced guest. Xx

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater *tear* or any of its characters *tear*. That right belongs to someone else.

Warning: This is an M rated story, so please don't read it if you are under 18 or don't enjoy this kind of thing.

I hope everyone else does like it! Thanks xx

* * *

Connecting the Souls

Maka was bored. Blair had long since left the apartment and Soul was in his room playing on his newest gadget, a PS3. He always hid away from her and whilst she never understood why, it didn't really bother her. However, if you had ever seen Maka, you would understand perfectly well why Soul tried to keep away from her. She was stunning. Despite the taunts she received in her younger years, Maka now had a pair of rather large breasts and a beautiful set of curves to accompany them. Of course Soul, being a stereotypical teenage boy, would take one look at Maka and fall for her. He had always had feelings for her, but he had just assumed that it was his need to protect her as her weapon. Soul had realised this wasn't the case when one day Maka stepped out of the bathroom clad in only a towel and Soul had had to dash into his room, slamming the door behind him, in order to hid his rather large excitement. Of course, Maka was oblivious to these feelings.

Maka began to think to herself. What could she do to entertain herself? Then Maka remembered the new technique she and Soul had been practicing earlier. It was a method that meant they could connect their souls from a longer distance and Maka would be able to send Soul a message. She lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She slid her shorts down off of her legs and began to massage her thighs. Maka then began the process she had struggled to master earlier. She connected her soul with Souls, feeling the instant bond it made. She then sent her message.

"Soul, come help. Im being attacked by burglars in the living room!" she messaged. In actual fact Maka was fine, well, as long as you count lying with your panties around your ankles and one hand massaging your breast whilst the other hand was deep within yourself, as being fine. But Soul didn't know that and Maka could just imagine the nose bleed he would get when he saw her. She giggled, finally entertained and awaiting the fun to arrive.

Soul burst through his bedroom door after receiving Maka's message and rushed into the living room, his arm already taking the shape of a scythe. When he reached the site of the supposed crime, his jaw dropped and Soul instantly felt weak at the knees. There was an image Soul had pictured in his head countless times. Maka was panting heavily, her finger keeping a constant rhythm as it glided in and out of her opening and as soon as she felt Souls presence, a smirk crept on her lips. She began to sit up slightly, expecting to see Soul with blood gushing from his nostrils. What she saw instead both excited her further, and made her panic. There, standing in just his boxers, was a rather lust filled Soul, the same grin on his face as Maka had worn on hers.

"Well I can see the danger, but I don't see anyone trying to break in!" Soul said, his voice a little ragged and husky. Maka shot upright, her thighs jammed together and her hands desperately pulled her pants and shorts upwards. Before she could reach her hips, a tight grip had stopped her in her tracks and she felt a warm breath tickling her ear,

"Awww, Ma-Ka, why are you stopping, I can feel the heat that you need to be put out. Surely you are still in danger, and I wouldn't be doing my job as weapon if I left you in danger". It was indeed true, Maka was on fire and it was only after Soul had said these words that she realised how Soul knew. Whilst his hands still held hers down, Souls member was rubbing back and forth against Maka. She moaned out, still soaked from her previous pleasuring.

"S..ss..ssoul…please..nngghhh…ss..tt..oopp…ahh..hh..s..ss..SOUL!" Maka couldn't think straight as she felt her pants and shorts being removed from her and a single digit was invading her entrance. Soul smirked harder as he felt Maka immediately begin to thrust up to meet his finger.

"See, you need me Maka, you _want _me. Lord knows I want you too, but im only going to carry on when you explain to me what you were doing and what you want" and with that, Soul removed his finger, and leaned back on his heels. Maka made a disappointed moan before staring up into the crimson eyes she had become so used to.

"I was jjjust a little bored, and I thought you'd just cringe. I wanted to see your face to entertain myself. Im sorry Soul, please let me go now…" Maka trailed off, avoiding the gaze that was still fixed upon her.

"Oh I see, so you thought it would be fun to make me suffer. Well I think it's my turn. You aren't going anywhere, im going to make you feel exactly what im feeling right now. That way you'll learn a lesson!" Soul retorted rather sternly before forcing two fingers back into Maka. She cried out, clearly angry at Souls actions but also clearly welcoming to the invasion. He thrust faster and faster, loving the sounds that Maka emitted.

"Ahh…ahh..ss..ss..S..oul….mmoorree..I..neeed…MOOORRREEE!" Maka cried out as she felt herself come close to orgasm. However, rather than meet her needs, Soul removed his fingers, leaving Maka fisting at the sofa.

"You feel that, that need for me, well that's exactly how you make me feel. Not just earlier, but all the time Maka. There's only so much a cool guy can take before he loses it." Soul sighed as the last words left his lips. He hoped she would get the hint and understand what he meant. Maka smiled slightly at Soul.

"Well if you want me so bad then why didn't you say something sooner? We could have had so much fun already" she giggled. Soul looked at her, a mixture of shock and joy in his face.

"You are such a tease Ma-ka. I might have to take you up on that offer". Maka shivered at the way Soul emphasized her name. She blushed lightly, realising his intentions, but after all, this is what she wanted deep down.

Soul immediately saw the changed expression on Maka's face. His member throbbed in his pants and he suddenly felt a powerful impulse take over his body. He bend down and captured Maka's lips in his own as he began to kiss her, soft at first but gradually becoming passionate. A moan escaped her lips as she kissed him back, the fire within her being reignited. Soul pulled back and began to remove his top and trousers, leaving him in just black and red pinstriped boxers. A toothy grin appeared on his face as he saw Maka's reaction.

"You like?" he asked, causing Maka to shudder more.

"Nah" she replied "I'd rather they were off".

"After you then Meister" he said simply. Maka cautiously reached up and hooked her fingers under the waistband of the boxers. She then began to slowly pull them down and off his body. A blush appeared on Maka's cheeks as she revealed a rather stiff and ever growing cock.

"W..wow" was all Maka could say.

"Now it's my turn" Soul said, the huskiness returning to his voice. He ripped Maka's yellow tank top off and ran his hands down her sides. As her pants and shorts were already around her ankles, all Maka had left on was her bra, an item that Soul really didn't seem bothered about. Instead he focused on her womanhood, letting his hand glide over it and cupping it occasionally. Out of frustration, Maka reached out and took a firm grasp of Souls length.

"NNNgghhh" he cried out as Maka began to pump her hand up and down in a steady rhythm. She pulled him towards her so that she could take him into her mouth. Once she had done this, she began to suckle gently at his tip, tasting the liquid that had seeped out of it. Soul shut his eyes tight and felt that it was only fair that he pump his finger in and out of Maka to return the favour.

Maka sighed softly as at last she had the familiar pleasure sweep over her. She began to take more and more of Soul in, letting him know that he was doing a good job. Soul responded by pumping in and out a little faster, earning groans of approval.

"Mmmm, Maka that's good but I don't think I can last much longer" Soul cried feeling himself reach his limit. Maka continued her assault, clearly unfazed by what Soul had just said. With one final suck, Soul released himself into Maka's mouth. She drank the cum up hungrily and when she was done, she released Soul from her mouth.

"You taste nice" she said with a dirty grin on her face. Soul nodded in agreement before bending down to plant kisses on Maka's thigh. He then let his tongue play around Maka's opening before he began to ravish her. Maka immediately arched up to him, her hands winding into whispers of snowy white hair. The weapon smirked against her skin, aware of how he was affecting her. He continued his assault on Maka until once again she felt like she was about to explode.

"Ah, Soul just a little more. Im so close t…" Maka trailed off as with one little bite to her clit, Maka saw stars. Her orgasm hit her like a tonne of bricks and she shook violently. Once she was done and finally down from her high, Maka cracked an eye open to see Soul cleaning her up, with his tongue.

"You don't taste so bad yourself" he said, earning a blush from the blonde beneath him. Yet Maka couldn't shake the feeling that there was something strange going on.

Suddenly she sensed it, the soul of another.

"Soul…someone's here."

"Nice try Maka, it's just you and me, you can't fool me twice" He said, a little angry that she had gotten him this far and was seeming to back out. He wasn't going to let that happen though. He positioned himself at Maka's entrance, despite her warning face and was about to thrust into her.

"OOOHHHHH, and I thought _I _was the only one you wanted to fuck Soulykins!" Soul jumped off the sofa in shock and the pair looked into the eyes of their resident pest. There, standing in the doorway in her usual slutty outfit was Blair.

"W…w…What are you doing here?" Maka tried to say as calmly as she could whilst frantically dressing herself.

"I thought you'd miss me so I came to cheer you up, although it seems Soul was taking care of that just fine" Blair said, winking at Soul. He turned the same shade of red as his eyes and muttered "not cool" before retreating to his room in a huff.

_Damn and I was just about to have fun! _Maka thought, as she made her way to the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

That's it. Hope it was ok! I wasn't sure about the ending but im not going to make Maka and Soul have sex until my next story. Plus, I thought Blair walking in on them would be funny! Hehe.

Massive thanks to all of you for reading, but a special mention to these guys:

**Watch2muchtv**

**Hondo-Okami** (who corrected my bad layout!)

**Moonlight919**

**Xenoneraz**

And of course **GwenOwenforever**, my best mate who has assisted in my story techniques from even before my first Fanfic. I owe it all to you babes XX

Please review, it's a huge help to me so I can see what im doing right and what im doing wrong.

Love you all xx


End file.
